


Adore

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betaed, F/M, Light Angst, Minor Romance, violence mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: On the rooftop of a hospital, Arturia briefly talks with Gilgamesh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are slightly OOC.  
> Title: from a Kalafina song (B-side of their 8th single). I don't care if it's one of the lesser known ones - I still love it.  
> Thank you to Yogarasu for beta-reading this fic! ;)

...

...

She had been called in the middle of the night for an emergency, and now there she was, with the man bleeding out in front of her. She didn’t lose her cool, not even after recognizing her patient, and started giving the nurses instructions so that they could begin with the surgery immediately.

Hours later, when the operation had been completed with success and the patient was resting peacefully, she walked up the stairs and went out on the hospital’s rooftop. She needed a little bit of quiet.

Suddenly she felt a presence not far behind her, and tensed up slightly.

“I appreciate you saving him.”

Without turning around, knowing exactly that behind her was a man with crimson eyes and golden hair whom she knew very well, she curtly replied, “I didn’t do it for you. It’s simply my job.”

“A job you’re extraordinarily good at. But after all, I could only fall for the best,” he countered, and she could feel him coming slightly closer to her.

She gave no reply, and simply kept staring into the distance.

Neither of them broke the silence for a long while, until she asked, “How did it happen this time?”

He was silent for just a second, before saying, “Shooting between two rival gangs. Enkidu got caught in the middle.”

Her posture didn’t change as she took in the information. “Enkidu is lucky to have arrived at the hospital alive.”

It was his turn not to reply, and she pressed him more, “When are you two going to quit being affiliated with those dangerous thugs?”

The brief silence spoke volumes. She fought the urge to clench her fists at her sides and, as her anger took over, she refused to let it stretch any longer. “And you still wonder why I rejected you, Gilgamesh.”

“We know the risks of what we do, Arturia.” For the first time since he had addressed her, his tone was harsh. “In our place, you would do the same.”

“I would not!” Her voice rose. “If I were doing the dirty job for the police, I would want to do it because it’s right, not because it’s _fun_.” Her voice lowered, becoming barely louder than a whisper. “You and Enkidu are doing this because you _enjoy_ the thrill of danger, of the risk of being found out, not because you believe that the information you collect can be useful for the police! I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve stitched you up, and every time a new patient is admitted into the emergencies, I keep hoping against hope that it’s not one of you… and it’s even worse when I have to examine the bodies in the obituary… I can only hope I will never find _you_ there!”

She was shaking in anger by the end of that, but she still refused to turn around, and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

Once she was inhaling and exhaling normally again, he finally spoke, his voice lowering as hers had.

“Is it so hard for you to admit that you love me, Arturia?”

Her voice didn’t waver as she gave him her truthful answer.

“Yes.”

She remained in her position, looking out into the darkness and ignoring the colourful neon signs that surrounded the building, before slowly speaking again. It started as a whisper, but it quickly gained strength with every word she pronounced.

“What good is there in admitting to be in love with an arrogant and unreliable man like you? Do you believe yourself invincible, Gilgamesh? Do you think that no matter what happens to you and Enkidu, I will always be here to bring you back to your feet so that you can go enjoy your dangerous habits again? I shall not admit my feelings, because they would only make me suffer more than I already do.”

She had just finished when she suddenly felt his arms going around her waist from behind and pulling her body to his. His mouth pressed against her cheek, and his hold tightened.

“If you had let me talk earlier instead of immediately drawing your conclusions, I would have told you that I’m not here merely to thank you for once again saving Enkidu’s life.” His hold tightened even more. “We are both done with the life we’ve led until today, and we are going to _quit_ , as you phrased it.”

He paused, bringing his lips lower, brushing against the corner of her mouth. “It will take a few weeks, to throw off the possible suspicions on us, but afterwards, we’ll be free. And I expect you to be ready then.”

He smirked against her lips when she turned her head to meet him. “This time, I will not accept a rejection.”

...

...


End file.
